dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Redwall (2000 video game)
|publisher(s) = Latikuu|designer(s) = Scotty Takehado|composer(s) = |series = Redwall Latikuu video game series|platform(s) = , , , , Theorysonic Pyramid, Theorysonic Sphere Box, Century NextGen 64, , , TS-UGOS|release_date(s) = December 3, 2000|genre = Hack and slash, beat 'em up, battle royale|rating(s) = T ( ) PG ( ) PG (EKFGR) 7+ (EUMRS)|operating_system = Microsoft Windows: Windows 95 or higher Macintosh: System 8 or higher TS-UGOS: TS-UGOS 5 or higher|video_card = Reality3D}} Redwall is a 2000 video game developed by for Latikuu, based off ' novels of the same name along with the novels' TV adaptation by . Gameplay The game allows players to select a side (either the Redwallers or Cluny's hoarde). The main playable Redwallers are Matthias, Cornflower, Constance, Basil Stag Hare, and Jess Squirrel (with Warbeak Sparra and Winifred Otter being unlockable characters). For Cluny's hoarde, the playable members are Cluny the Scourge, Cheesethief, Fangburn, Kilconey, Redtooth, and Darkclaw (with Shadow, Sela, and Chickenhound being unlockable). The game revolves around defeating each member of the opposing force/hoarde, with points gained if a character is "soundly vanquished". Development The developer, Tose, originally recorded the vocal track with English-speaking actors based in - the known "original" actors include: * as Matthias (when interviewed, Kahl said "I don't remember much about the role") * as Cornflower * as Basil Stag Hare * Cristopher Browning as Cluny the Scourge (according to a interview with Browning) * as Constance the Badger * as Squire Julian Gingivere (when asked about the role, Martinet stated that he recorded Julian's dialogues whilst in Tokyo) * , Alison Lester, , Dean Harrington and have also stated that they did voicework for the game. However, all of the English dialogue recorded by Tose was re-recorded using most of the cast from Nelvana's cartoon (some copies of the Theorysonic Pyramid version have surfaced with Tose's English vocal track, however). This was allegedly due to original author Brian Jacques and show producer viewing gameplay of an early beta and wondering why the characters didn't sound like they did in the cartoon that was set for broadcast. The "finalized" voice track notably has Martin Berger's original voice for Basil Stag Hare before he was replaced by Richard Binsley, with Berger using a Brooklyn accent instead of Binsley's "RAF pilot" accent. Easter eggs If one is to run the PlayStation port with programs such as and , the text "YOU LAZY CHEATERHEAD!" is shown before the game boots up. Voice Cast * - Matthias * - Cornflower * - Constance * - Methuselah * - Jess Squirrel * Chris Wiggins - Abbot Mortimer * - Brother Alf, Cheesethief * Martin Berger - Basil Stag Hare * - Winifred * - Sela Vixen, Young Matthias * Benedict Campbell - Martin the Warrior, King Bull Sparra Release and Sales The game was released on various formats on December 3, 2000. Redwall was the #3 top-selling game across all consoles for the month of January 2001. The game sold over 800,000 copies by the end of that year. Reception The game was well-received by critics and fans alike, and at the time was often considered to be the best video game based on a novel series. The Review Crew of gave the PlayStation 2 port a positive review (although they considered the Dreamcast version to be superior) and was favorable towards the Nintendo 64 port. In 2017, Redwall was ranked #31 on the Top 100 Best Latikuu-Edacra Games list by IGN. Category:Fictional video games Category:Video games Category:Latikuu Category:Redwall